


forever my valentine

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The box opens easy enough but it doesn’t come off all the way – instead a long note, folded accordion style, comes out with a ring settled at the bottom. </p>
<p>
  <i>be my valentine forever – will you marry me?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever my valentine

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
>  **A/N:** This is another idea from [here](http://www.buzzfeed.com/peggy/awesome-marriage-proposals-you-couldnt-say-no-to) I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 17 ☺

It’s not a _total_ surprise for Jared when it happens, but it still manages to catch him off guard when he opens that box that was supposed to be a gag Valentine’s present and sees a ring instead.

He and Jensen knew they were each other’s forever and had waffled over the idea of marriage – neither of them were very pro or against – it’s not like they needed a piece of paper to prove anything. 

Then Jensen got into an accident and Jared wasn’t allowed to see him and things snowballed from there. The marriage talk became more than a ‘maybe one day’ and more of a ‘soon, I’ll propose.’

Jared and Jensen had both planned proposals, each of them trying to plan the perfect one, and it had become a teasing game with over the top ideas that they’d joke about in bed.

This, though, is small but perfect. It’s a tradition to exchange silly gifts on Valentine’s and Jared had already given Jensen his boxers with Jared’s lip marks all over them (lipstick was a bitch to take off) and so when Jared started to open his gift, he didn’t think much of it, regardless of the small size. 

The box opens easy enough but it doesn’t come off all the way – instead a long note, folded accordion style, comes out with a ring settled at the bottom. 

_be my valentine forever – will you marry me?_

It only takes a split second, and Jensen’s hopeful smile will be something he’ll remember forever.

“Yes.”

That’s always been the answer anyway.

But now, Jared’s going to have to think of an epic way to give Jensen his ring. And it better be romantic as hell.


End file.
